


Firsts

by FrolickingDirtChild



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrolickingDirtChild/pseuds/FrolickingDirtChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec kills his first demon ... and has another first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

Alec was out hunting with Jace, just the two of them for once. They were down to the last Drevak, and they had it cornered in an abandoned warehouse. Jace was moving in for the kill when he hesitated and stepped back. "This one's yours, Alec," he said. Surprised but well-trained, Alec didn't hesitate. His seraph blade was already out, and he stabbed the demon through the chest. He wiped the blade on his clothes and put it back in his belt, then looked up at Jace, who said, "I'm proud of you," and stepped in to give him a hug. After a few seconds he pulled back, hands on Alec's shoulders, to look him in the face. His big grin softened to an affectionate smile and he slowly leaned in. Alec almost jumped when he felt his parabatai's lips on his own, but he leaned in and opened his mouth. Slowly and without breaking the kiss, Jace backed him up against a wall, then slid his hands up under his shirt. Alec moved to put his own hands on Jace's chest, but Jace grabbed them and pinned them to the wall above his head, breaking the kiss to say, "You're mine." Alec stretched his head forward to try to get Jace's lips back, but he didn't struggle to free his hands. Jace kept his head out of reach and stuck his tongue out. Alec leaned back and pouted, and before he noticed what was happening, Jace was pressed against him, but his mouth was still out of reach, to the side of Alec's head. He was used to seeing Jace move that fast, but it had never been quite so pleasant before. He took in the feel of Jace's whole body and sighed deeply. "You're hard, Lightwood," Jace whispered in his ear.

"I've wanted this for a long time," he responded, then sucked in Jace's earlobe. After teasing it with his tongue, he bit down lightly and slowly pulled his head back, letting his teeth graze the skin. He felt Jace's breath against his neck, hot and ragged. Then something wet: Jace's tongue, running slowly down from the side of Alec's neck to the front, where he left a gentle kiss. Alec, head tilted back and hips canted forward, moaned a combination of pleasure and need. Jace leaned back, smiled his mischievous grin, and came crashing forward again, lips against Alec's lips and cock (now hard, too) against Alec's cock. Jace's tongue invited itself into Alec's mouth while his hips rocked slowly.

"I'm going to let go of your hands now, but you're going to keep them to yourself. Do you understand, Lightwood?"

Alec nodded, and when his hands were released, he slowly slid them down the wall to his sides, where he kept them, palms pressed against the wall. Jace pulled down Alec's pants and underwear, then his own, and slowly leaned forward again to let their now-bare skin touch. Alec closed his eyes to concentrate on the sensation. The skin of Jace's cock was soft and silky, almost the only soft place left on a body covered in calluses and scars. Then one of the callused hands touched him, squeezing their erections together and running up and down their lengths, slowly at first. Alec's hips bucked and his hands almost left the wall, but he pulled himself back and let Jace take charge. It only took a couple of minutes for Alec to reach his peak, whispering Jace's name as he ejaculated. Jace came a second later, grunting, "Yes, Alec, come for me."

***

A cool draft brushed over the semen drying on Alec's stomach, his quickly fading erection and the hot tears on his cheeks bringing him back to reality. He wiped himself off with tissues, then made his way to the bathroom in the dark to wash up. After he made sure his pajamas were clean, he washed his hands and rinsed his face with cool water. His cheeks still burned with embarrassment and guilt. He shouldn't think these things about his parabatai; what would Jace think of him if he found out? But he couldn't help himself sometimes; it felt too good. As long as he never started it, never touched back, it would be okay. But the real Jace would never do any of that, didn't want him. He went back to bed and cried softly until he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if I should spoil the ending with the tags, so I left them sparse.


End file.
